


miles to go

by soons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Come Marking, Dom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Spreader Bars, he likes it pls don't yell at me, soonyoung is called slut a few times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soons/pseuds/soons
Summary: “Don’t you think you’re being too rough with him?” Wonwoo asks, fingers clenching uselessly over his knees as he tries to stay composed, a picture of cold indifference.Jihoon smirks at him like he can see right through his act, hips not slowing in the slightest as he continues fucking into the body beneath him, headboard slamming against the wall with each hard thrust.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	miles to go

“Don’t you think you’re being too rough with him?” Wonwoo asks, fingers clenching uselessly over his knees as he tries to stay composed, a picture of cold indifference.

Jihoon smirks at him like he can see right through his act, hips not slowing in the slightest as he continues fucking into the body beneath him, headboard slamming against the wall with each hard thrust. “Too rough? This greedy little whore? You wouldn’t say that if you could feel the way he keeps clenching on me whenever I pull out.” 

As if to prove his point, the shorter male withdraws his cock slowly, holding just the tip of his cock inside the tight entrance for a long second before plunging back in with a wet slide and clap of skin. Wonwoo finds it hard to swallow as he watches the impact shake down Soonyoung’s spine and shoulders, face buried in the sheets as he’s fucked on his stomach. His knees and thighs are forced so wide around the spreader bar, lean and flexible muscles straining.

Jihoon’s voice draws his attention away from the pretty image, “If you’re so concerned, you should just ask him yourself.”

Before Wonwoo gets a chance to protest, Jihoon has a handful of Soonyoung’s hair, yanking his head back. The older boy scrambles to get his hands underneath him, supporting the arc of his back and chest as Jihoon forces him up. “Come on, Soonyoung-ah. Aren’t you being too quiet today?” 

Soonyoung’s face, neck, and chest is flushed pink, nipples rubbed raw. He’s completely covered in a thin sheen of sweat, eyes squeezed shut as his teeth bite at his swollen red lips. Miraculously, his cock is hard, dripping pearly beads of pre-cum and curving towards his taut stomach despite being untouched. 

He whines in pain when Jihoon shakes his head with the grip on his hair. Wonwoo feels the heat in his gut solidify, and burst into a white-hot ball of fire.

“Your best friend is worried about you,” Jihoon continues, letting go of Soonyoung’s hair to bring his hand around to the front of the older’s neck, long slender fingers wrapping around Soonyoung’s pale throat, fucking him shallow and slow. “Isn’t that sweet? He doesn’t know what a dirty little slut you are, doesn’t know how much you like being ruined by a thick cock.

“Go on, tell him. Am I being too rough with you?” At this, Jihoon starts fucking Soonyoung in earnest, resuming his earlier pace and thrusting harshly into the dancer. He pulls Soonyoung upright, leaning the boy back against his chest and squeezing the other’s neck slightly as he hammers into him. Soonyoung’s eyes fly open, the change in position and pressure against his throat finally drawing a sharp gasp past his bitten lips, airy moans tumbling out in the aftermath.

Wonwoo gets trapped in Soonyoung’s teary gaze, glassy eyes landing on him as the latter flushes in embarrassment. Knowing that you’re being watched and actually seeing it are two entirely different things, after all. Wonwoo watches as Soonyoung struggles to control his reactions, the dancer trying not to fuck his hips back and quiet his moans, eyelids fluttering in pleasure before his sight inevitably draws him back to Wonwoo sitting on the armchair directly in front of him. Jihoon doesn’t make things any easier, battering Soonyoung’s prostate with each thrust and pressing bruising fingers into the skin of his neck and hips.

“Not going to answer?” Jihoon asks, voice low. “Feeling ashamed? Should I tell Wonwoo to leave?”

Wonwoo stiffens in his seat at the question, even though the threat is clearly all bluff, Jihoon’s smirk a shadow at Soonyoung’s shoulder.

Nonetheless, Soonyoung writhes against Jihoon’s chest with the limited movement he’s allowed, trapped against Jihoon the way he is, legs held in place by the spreader. “No, no,” he cries, nails scratching along Jihoon’s forearm before dainty fingers hold onto the wrist by his throat, both of Soonyoung’s hands doing nothing to ease Jihoon’s grip. “I like it, I can take it. Please, Ji,” Soonyoung rasps out, breathing labored.

“That’s good,” Jihoon praises, loosening his hold so Soonyoung can focus on his words, “but I told you to tell Wonwoo. He’s been very patient.”

“W-wonwoo,” Soonyoung whimpers, unable to go on as Jihoon keeps thrusting in and out of his sensitive passage.

“Yes, sweetie?” Wonwoo encourages, the endearment falling from his lips before he could catch it.

Soonyoung jolts, eyes widening. That blush, again, setting Wonwoo aflame. “Wonwoo,” Soonyoung says, and it’s on a moan this time. “Feels good, Wonwoo. So good,” he breathes out.

“Is that so?” Wonwoo asks, eyes transfixed but unable to touch. They had rules, after all. “You like being fucked hard, Soonie? Like being spread open and used just like a toy?”

“Yes!” Soonyoung cries, head lolling back, overwhelmed at Wonwoo’s words and heavy gaze. He sinks into Jihoon’s embrace, letting the younger guide his hips so that each thrust had Jihoon’s thick length bottoming out.

“Bet you like being watched too,” Wonwoo continues, cock throbbing hotly inside his slacks despite trying his best to remain unaffected. “If I’d known you were such a pretty cockslut, I would’ve fucked you myself ages ago.”

Maybe it’s the name calling wrapped in praise, maybe it’s simply the thought of being fucked by someone else, or maybe it’s the brutal honesty in the statement, and the accumulated hours of being used and on edge, but Soonyoung’s entire body locks up, back arching beautifully. 

He’s so tense for a second, awash with agonizing pleasure before he comes with a broken shout, a mess of syllables that Wonwoo imagines to be his name. Soonyoung’s gasping as Jihoon draws out his orgasm, hips stuttering into Soonyoung’s clenching insides, and Wonwoo feels breathless watching him.

Soonyoung’s body goes limp in the aftermath, tension leaking out of him after being strung so high. He gives the tiniest whimper when Jihoon tips him forward onto the mattress, head tilted to the side so Wonwoo can see his slanted eyes, the apple of his cheeks, the slope of his nose, his full slack lips.

“Ji, please,” Soonyoung sobs. 

Wonwoo wants to thumb away the tears on Soonyoung’s face, wants to kiss him senseless. Jihoon curves over Soonyoung’s body, hands still pressing bruises into Soonyoung’s waist as he thrusts quick and sloppy into the older boy. It doesn’t take long until Jihoon finishes with a drawl-out groan, pumping his hips a few more times before his wet cock slips out of Soonyoung’s messy hole.

Wonwoo’s too busy looking at Soonyoung’s fucked out expression to see Jihoon get off the bed, but he hears him clearly. “Let’s show Wonwoo what a dirty little puppy you are,” Jihoon says, coming around to the foot of the bed, next to Wonwoo. Soonyoung seems to barely register the words, the only sign that he heard Jihoon being the reddening of his ears. 

Jihoon tsks, reaching down to unclasp the leather bands around Soonyoung’s legs from the spreader bar. Wonwoo’s fingers twitch, wanting to run his hands along the red marks left behind on Soonyoung’s thighs. Jihoon shows no restraint, flipping Soonyoung onto his back and pulling him almost all the way around until he’s repositioned legs first in front of them.

Soonyoung looks dizzy at the manhandling until he realizes that they both have a front-row, one arm span away, view of his spent cock and used hole, cheeks flaming bright and legs automatically trying to close. Wonwoo’s quite stunned himself. 

“Oh fuck,” he mutters, making Soonyoung blush harder.

“D-don’t look,” Soonyoung mumbles, clearly forgetting what they’ve been doing for the better half of the night.

“Hold yourself open,” Jihoon cuts in, as straightforward as always. 

And just like that, Soonyoung follows the order, obedience winning over the very clear embarrassment on his face. Small hands come to frame his hole and spread the soft cheeks of his ass, thin fingers digging into the supple flesh as his thighs tremble slightly. 

Past the leak of Jihoon’s creamy white semen, Soonyoung’s abused red rim and pink insides tease at Wonwoo, softly clenching and unclenching with the older’s still-heavy breathing. He’s so open, an offering right from Wonwoo’s wet dreams, and Wonwoo wants to take and take, until Soonyoung is crying from his tongue and sobbing anew as he shakes apart on Wonwoo’s thick, bony fingers, and then again on his even thicker cock.

“What a messy slut,” Jihoon comments idly, brushing Soonyoung’s bangs away from his face. Soonyoung looks like he’s close to tears again, lips pulled into an endearing pout and eyebrows drawn together above bright eyes. “Should I let Wonwoo mess you up even more? Let him paint your entrance with his come?”

Soonyoung whimpers, knuckles going white where he’s still holding himself open, and Wonwoo jerks in surprise, not expecting Jihoon to make such an offer. He feels his cock twitch inside his pants, the mental image too strong to fight with Soonyoung laid out in front of him.

“Look how hard he is for you, baby,” Jihoon notes, sparing a look at Wonwoo before gazing down at Soonyoung. “I bet he’s hot and throbbing, seeing you like this and listening to your pretty moans. Don’t you want to see him too?”

“Y-yes!” Soonyoung replies, hips squirming slightly against the sheets.

“Ask politely, Soonyoung-ah.”

“Wonwoo? Please? I-is that okay?” Soonyoung asks shyly, “Can I have your come?”

“God,” Wonwoo exhales. He’s going to be ruined for life. He’s never going to recover from this. “Of course you can, sweetie,” he says, standing from his seat to tug off his belt and undo his pants enough to pull out his hard and purpling cock. 

Soonyoung is literally so close to him that it wouldn’t take more than a few moves to clamor over the smaller man and sink into his tight warmth, but Wonwoo already knows that this is going to be embarrassingly short. “Just stay still for me, Soonie.”

Soonyoung’s eyes widen, taking in Wonwoo’s thick and straining erection, jaw dropping a little at the sight of veins and trails of pre-cum even as he visibly tenses up, trying so hard to be good for Wonwoo. It’s enough for Wonwoo to wrap a fist around himself, jerking off roughly as he looks down at Soonyoung, all smooth skin and pretty limbs. The latter’s cock looks so cute nestled against his stomach, shiny with its own ejaculate. Wonwoo groans, low, when he sees Soonyoung tilt his hips up slightly, spreading himself wider with his own hands even as his thighs struggle to stay open. 

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung whines, “please, please, mark me up. Want your come so bad.”

“‘M close,” Wonwoo roughs out, hand quickening over his length. Soonyoung keens at that, like he can physically feel how fast Wonwoo’s fucking his own hand, eyes half lidded like he’s imagining being used the same way despite being fucked so roughly mere moments earlier. 

“Wish you could see yourself, so hungry for it. Such a gorgeous cum-slut,” he says, taking a page from Jihoon’s book.

It does wonders, Soonyoung’s chest visibly straining as he gasps, Jihoon having to place a hand on his thigh to remind him to stay missionary as his back arches. That’s the extent of Jihoon’s kindness though. As soon as Soonyoung settles back on the bed, the composer wraps a hand around Soonyoung’s still-soft and sensitive cock, making him rise off the bed even harsher than before.

“Ji!” Soonyoung shouts, shaking as Jihoon strokes him lightly. “N-no!”

“Stay still,” Jihoon reprimands. “I’ll stop as soon as Wonwoo comes. Aren’t you going to be good for him?”

Soonyoung’s reply is incoherent, but Wonwoo can see the desperation clearly enough on Soonyoung’s face. He wants to kiss him so badly. “So good, Soonie. You’re amazing,” Wonwoo praises, soothing.

“Wonu,” Soonyoung sniffles, begging now with teary eyes, trying so hard to not twist away from Jihoon’s hand. “Wonwoo, please. Inside, come inside, please. I want it so bad, come on.”

And stronger men have fallen to those eyes, to that face. Look at Jihoon. Wonwoo caves in two seconds flat, taking just enough time to change the grip on his length so that he can push the head of his cock into Soonyoung’s open hole. Soonyoung clenches around him, warm and tight and so _so_ wet, at the intrusion, and drowns out Wonwoo’s own moan with a high-pitched cry as Wonwoo sinks into him.

It’s embarrassing to say that he barely lasts a few thrusts after that, the heavenly slide of Soonyoung’s body and the sound of Soonyoung moaning his name pushing him over the edge. He comes messily inside Soonyoung until he has half the mind to pull out, jerking off the last few spurts with his hand so that it lands on Soonyoung’s entrance and the back of his thighs.

Somehow, Jihoon must’ve worked Soonyoung to some point of hardness, because Soonyoung’s right there with him, trembling and panting through another orgasm as Wonwoo marks him with his come, twitching with each release that hits his over-sensitized skin, Jihoon settled on the side next to them. He’s sobbing silently by the time Jihoon lets him come down from his high, shaky and looking so fucked out as he drools into the sheets that Wonwoo feels a slow churn of guilt.

“It’s okay,” Jihoon says intuitively, beating him to it before it festers. “He loves it. I’m sure he would thank you even, if he could form any words right now.”

And because Jihoon doesn’t lie, not on purpose, not for things like this, Wonwoo lets it go. “I should be thanking you,” Wonwoo says, unable to think of anything else that’s appropriate to say.

“Don’t mention it,” Jihoon brushes off, and that’s that.

Wonwoo redresses and straightens up easily, while Jihoon just wipes himself off and throws on a pair of shorts. They clean Soonyoung up as best as they can without making him get up, constantly touching him and making sure he knows they’re there. He’s like putty in their hands, so soft and malleable. 

Wonwoo’s cupping Soonyoung’s face, hand gently dabbing at his skin with a damp towel, when Soonyoung goes from staring dazedly at him like a lost puppy to slow blinks and dead sleep within the next minute. His head drops so that his cheek presses flush against the palm of Wonwoo’s hand, and Wonwoo feels his heart swell.

“Annnnd he’s out,” Jihoon drawls, amusedly holding the whole weight of Soonyoung’s leg up as he rubs soothing lotion onto the marks left by the restraints.

“Can you blame him?” Wonwoo chuckles, seeing Jihoon shake his head fondly in the corner of his eye. He brushes a thumb over Soonyoung’s cheekbone before withdrawing his hand and making sure that Soonyoung’s head was comfortable on the pillow.

They don’t say much after that, all too aware of the sleeping boy, and quietly finish up. It doesn’t take long, but Wonwoo finds himself looking for things to do.

Jihoon takes his time putting all the stuff they used away, letting Wonwoo pretend like he needs to fluff up every single pillow on the bed, before asking, “Do you want to stay?”

This would be the part where he thanks Jihoon again for kindly sharing his boyfriend, and rejects the offer because that would be one step too far (he’s already gone too far). This would be the time to say, _It’s okay. I had a lot of fun tonight, Jihoon. See you guys tomorrow._ Easy, casual.

Instead, he whispers, “Just for a little while,” and stays, carding his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair as Jihoon turns off the lights and settles on the bed behind Soonyoung.

“Really, you can spend the night,” Jihoon says. “I don’t mind, and Soonyoung wouldn’t either.”

Wonwoo wants, so badly. “Nah,” he replies, “I can’t,” and he thinks Jihoon understands. “Good night, Jihoon.”

“Suit yourself,” the younger replies, wrapping his arms snugly around Soonyoung and hiding a yawn behind the other’s shoulder. “Good night, Wonwoo.”

It takes all of five even breaths for Jihoon to fall asleep, face smushed against Soonyoung’s back. They look oddly good together, tangled like so under the tiny glow of light coming in through the window, suitable in ways that not many would guess, and in ways Wonwoo knows all too intimately now. Wonwoo used to think that the way Jihoon and Soonyoung clashed was catastrophic. Wonwoo used to think he knew everything about Soonyoung, too. He’s never seen this part of him.

He smiles, tucking the thought away. 

Soonyoung catches his hand as he’s leaving, blinking up at him so sweetly. 

“Wonwoo?” he seeks, voice full of sleep.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

Even in the dark, Wonwoo can see Soonyoung’s cheeks warm. “Join us if we ask next time, too?”

“Of course, Soonie,” he says. “Anytime you’ll have me.”

“Promise?” Soonyoung presses, letting go of his hand to hold up a pinky.

He gives in then, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against Soonyoung’s forehead. He ruffles Soonyoung’s hair for good measure, and it must disturb Jihoon enough because the younger boy huffs, pulling Soonyoung tighter against him with the arm around his waist, trying to octopus him into submission.

Soonyoung is still looking at him expectantly, despite his hotter blush. This is a Soonyoung that he knows. Stubborn. It’s so cute that Wonwoo laughs, and hooks his pinky around Soonyoung’s smaller one.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry and thanks for reading! | [twitter](https://twitter.com/babykhoshi) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/soonyoungah)


End file.
